With the enactment of laws in some localities requiring owners to remove from the streets and sidewalks solid wastes left by pets, the amount of distasteful work involved in keeping pets has increased. Moreover, the pet's need to relieve itself often comes at an inconvenient time for its owner. Therefore, a need exists for a convenient and effective toilet for pets which can be located within one's home and which can automatically clean itself.
There have been numerous previous attempts to develop devices suitable for use as a pet toilet. Brockhouse U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,563 discloses a toilet in which entry of an animal onto an upwardly biased treadle forces the treadle to a level position which, in turn, conditions a valve actuation arrangement for opening a control valve when the animal leaves. When the animals steps off of the toilet, the treadle returns to its upwardly inclined position whereby the control valve is opened and a large volume of water flow flushes down the treadle. The treadle is provided with a perforated plate which avoids spreading of urine on the treadle surface and consequent fouling of the animal's feet.
Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,763 discloses a pet toilet having a microswitch-controlled endless rotatable belt onto which the pet relases its wastes. The belt is stationery when the animal is standing on it. The weight of the animal on the belt activates the microswitch and when the animal leaves the belt, the microswitch is further activated driving the belt one half cycle and opening a water valve. At the end of the half-cycle rotation the water valve is closed. Waste matter is scraped from the belt during rotation and the bottom portion of the belt (formerly the top portion) is submerged in chemically treated water. Water also washes down the enclosure walls and wets the top of the belt.
Unversaw U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,693 also discloses a pet toilet which involves use of a conveyor belt. When the pet moves onto the conveyor, the weight of the pet depresses one of the rollers which support the conveyor, together with a rod associated therewith. The movement of the rod closes a switch. When the pet leaves the conveyor, the switch opens and a time delay-to-flush mechanism is activated in a printed circuit timer board. After the time delay-to-flush cycle, the circuit timer board completes respective circuits to a valve causing the flushing circuit to activate and to a motor which effects movement of the conveyor. When the flush cycle has been completed, the circuit timer board causes the unit to reset to the "off" position.
Breau U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,331 discloses an animal litter disposal unit which comprises an enclosed housing with means for ingress and egress for an animal and a floor which comprises an endless belt onto which the animal releases its wastes. A scent attractive to the particular animal using the animal disposal unit can be introduced.
Temel U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,836 discloses a pet commode which includes control devices for automatically pivoting the floor on which waste products are deposited after a pet has left the commode. Apparently when leaving the commode the pet activates a relay by stepping on a plate associated with a capacitive sensor.
Other devices for disposal of animal wastes are disclosed in Piccone U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,634, Tumminaro U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,554, Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,555 (canine toilet including seat with perforations for urine), Sedlmeir U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,582, Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,437 and Chalmers U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,213.
The object of the invention is a new improved pet toilet which is very convenient for use in the home and in which flushing and cleaning are carried out effectively and automatically.